


Need to unwind

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Hawaii Five-0 RP posts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and hard day Danny surprises Steve by coming home drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to unwind

**Author's Note:**

> There is drinking involved so it could be seen as dubious consent. I don't see it as such because to me they've always been headed towards getting together and they both know it. But if it's something you dislike then you should skip this story.
> 
> But just for the record, nothing actually happens ;-)

He’s drunk. It had been a long day in which they had wrapped an awful case. Steve had been in meetings ever since they caught the bastard and he had ended up at the bar alone. When the barman called a cab and asked him for an address the house on Pikoii Street is all he could remember. Now he was there and the cab had left, the bastard. He really didn’t want to be here. Or maybe he did.

He stumbled to the front door and tried to enter the alarm code but failed, he couldn’t remember. So he started banging on the door. “Steve.” He shouted, voice slurred.

When Steve had finally gotten home he’d called for a pizza and taken a quick shower. When the banging on the door started he jumped up and reached for his gun. When he heard Danny’s voice he run towards the door and pulled it open, which caused Danny to fall into his arms.

“Danny, are you alright?” He asked as he tried to put Danny back up on his own feet.

“Steve.” Danny sighed happily as he nuzzled in to the man’s arms. He put his arms around Steve’s waist and held on tight.

“Danny?” Steve wasn’t sure what to do with the man. He slowly walked back, supporting Danny’s weight and closed the door before depositing his partner on the couch.  
“Steve.” Danny whined at the loss of contact. He tried to get up but failed so he settled for grabbing Steve and pulling him down into his lap.

The move surprised Steve, which was the only reason it actually worked.

Danny reaches for his neck and pulls him further down before giving him a sloppy kiss. “Love you.” Danny whispers with a goofy smile that seems to split his face. He can’t resist that smile and the warm and drunk body underneath him. So he wraps his arms around Danny and gently massages his head. Danny almost purrs at that and cushions his head on his shoulder. Before Steve can say anything the man is sleeping. He looks down at him and smiles. “I love you to Danno.” He whispers as he presses a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> You might recognise this from my RP blog but it's my own work ;)


End file.
